My Sin Alone
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Since being a dog of the military, Edward has become a well respected state alchemist with his bother standing proudly by his side. But, if word of their secret sin got out, harsh judgement will be cast upon them. Alphonse will always take the blame, but Edward will always ensure that no sacrifice is ever to big for his baby brother. Because, this sin is Ed's alone to bear.


Chapter 1  
-Promise to You

Edward sat along the stair well of the military barracks housing Al's and his home. His automail leg swung off the side, dangling like a broken appendage. Eyes up on the sky, he glanced back down to his automail hand, mind stifling at the taboo memory.

 _Give him back!_

Ed scrunched his eyes up at the memory, his throat hitching in mid-breath.

 _Take my arm, take my leg... take my heart! Take anything you want, you can have it!_

He dug his flesh hand into his red coat, spine stiffening as his brain stressed under the flashbacks.

 _He's my little brother, he's all I have left!_

His thoughts ended at the rhythmical sound of his alchemic clap, when truth took his arm in exchange for Alphonse's soul. Ed felt the cold steel that replaced his missing arm, he had passed out when losing it—so he had no idea what Al must've been feeling when seeing his suit of armor. But, it couldn't have been near as bad as seeing his last family member drowning in his own blood.

The thought shirked him out of his mind, he couldn't afford to let these thoughts paralyze him. He was only sixteen and still searching for solution around the Philosopher Stone, to avoid using human life to restore their own. Human transmutation, the most unforgivable act amongst the rules of Alchemy. It was a miracle that bastard Mustang didn't rat them out after witnessing their sinful wounds first hand.

A cold chill raced through his soul, what would've happened if the military found out _exactly_ what happened? He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. No one knew, and that was all that mattered.

Hoisting himself off his perched spot, he raced down the stairway and out the door. It was noon, so he should've met his brother at the library by now. His stomach clenched at the lecture his brother must've been preparing for him. Alphonse was such a worry wart when it came to him, not like he could help it, always being danger prone. Not his fault, people held grudges to easy and seemed to have poor opinions of his awesome sense of style.

He grinned, many people were tasteless. The state alchemist was willing to bet that in due time, his skulls and dark-punk style would catch on, and everybody would be adoring it. It'd be the next most awesomest fad ever!

So lost in thought, Ed lost track of time and took the long way to the library. Arriving fifteen minutes later, much longer then he had planned, and was greeted by a red eyed, towering suit of armor. Its soulful gaze transfixed firmly onto the gold eyed blonde.

Ed grinned sheepishly, "uh, see? Told you I'd show up!"

"Your thirty minutes late," Al detested, arms crossed and head aimed downward to his short doggish brother. "You seriously got me worried."

Ed blinked, running his steel hand around the back of his head. "Aw come on, cut me some slack, I was just lost in thought."

Alphonse shook his head, helmet clanking against his neck guard. Reaching out a large gauntlet out, he snagged Ed by his ear and drug him inside. Ed's arms became a blur as he waved them around like a tempered kid.

"Hey hey, easy on the tugging, I don't want an automail ear!" He whined.

"You never listen." Al deadpanned, hoisting his eldest brother up and dropping him in his seat. He disposed a stack of papers standing a mile high in front of his brother. "I keep reminding you that this paperwork needs to be done, if you wait too long, not only will it pile up—but could also land us into trouble."

Ed grunted and cut his little armored brother a tired look. Al understood the meaning of this look and huffed.

"I can't fill these out, I'm not a state alchemist—you are. So come on, chop chop." He pulled out a chair next to his brother and started reading.

Picking up a pen, Ed started darting through the mounds of paperwork that threatened to bury him. Alphonse focused on his book, but Ed knew he was watching him out of the corner of his eye. As Ed ran his signature over the lines, his hand slowed, mind drifting off.

"Hey Al," he asked quietly, sounding small.

Taken aback the change of tone, Al broke his focus on the book. "What is it, brother?"

"When you—" he picked his words carefully. "First woke up in that suit of armor, and saw me… what did you think?"

Al nearly dropped his book on the table, shock filling his stoic eyes. "Brother, why do you ask—"

"Please, I just need to know."

"…" Al watched his brother carefully, hands resting in his lap. "Scared, I was… so _so_ scared, seeing you like that." His arm started to clank, hinting at the despair rising in his metaphorical stomach. "There are no words that can describe the horror I felt, rushing you to Winry and Granny's… it's something I _never_ want to see again. I couldn't…" His voice cracked, trailing off as he looked away to stare at anything else but his brother.

Ed felt ice run through his veins, hearing these words for the first time. Raising a hand, he placed it on Al's wide forearm. The younger's clanking ceased at the touch, even if he couldn't feel his warmness, he still knew Ed was there.

"I promise, I'll never make you go through anything like that ever again."

In a split second, Ed was grabbed in a spine crushing bear hug. Al hoisted him out of his seat and buried his helmet into his chest, rubbing his cold cheek against his treasured older sibling.

"I love you," he tearfully squeaked.

Relaxing his shoulders against the lung crushed hug, he wiggled his hand free and placed it upon Al's helmet.

"As do I."

Alphonse knew that even though his loss was greater, Ed's loss was worse. The armored body made him immune to most forms of death, only at risk of his soul being rejected. But, at any minute of any day, Ed could die of blood loss, wounds, diseases, or pretty much any outside threat. Why, he can even indirectly die by his own hands—like stress or grief can cause starvation and decline health, which would eventually lead to death.

Ed didn't know it, but that's why Al has become so overprotective lately. The little armored boy didn't _mean_ to be such a festering mother hen clucking lectures at her hatchling; he just got so scared when he realized just how vulnerable the state alchemist really was. He was always glued to Ed's hip, often being mistaken for a bodyguard—even though that was not far from the truth.

He sat his brother back down in his chair, ghosting his fingers through his blonde hair. He often wondered what Ed would look like with short hair, but he preferred him with long hair. It reminded him of 'Ed', so anything not 'ed-like' Al was quick to deny.

They lingered in this hug for, what felt like, forever. Despite the weird stares they received, Al made a mental vow. That no matter what, _nothing_ would peel Ed from his arms. Nothing.

….

A few days had passed since Al's statement, Ed was resting in bed as Al glued himself to his book. It was 2 AM, and being unable to sleep, there wasn't much he could do. Occasionally glancing over to check on his brother, enjoying the sight of his chest rise and fall from gentle breaths. Al wondered if he and Ed would ever be able to marry one day. Finding a wife had always been one of Al's dreams, but unsure about his brother.

A few loud knocks banged on the door, redirecting the younger Elric's attention. Closing his book, he got up and headed towards the door. Grabbing the knob, he squeaked the wooden frame open and peaked out, spying the strange man standing in front.

"Uh, hello?" The fifteen year old soul asked, a little uneasy at the bizarre sight. Why would someone be out knocking on doors this early in the morning?

The man was tall and broad, not as big as Armstrong, but close enough. He extended his hand and gestured for Alphonse to step out, which he obeyed and exited the door. Al closed the door behind him, instinct kicking in to keep this man away from his brother.

"You the Fullmetal alchemist?"

"N-no, I'm his younger brother." Al admitted, hoping that Ed didn't hear that statement. Now was not the best of time to be covering up a bloody murder. "Who's asking?"

"Rude," the man spat.

Al jumped at the comment, a big question mark hovering over his head. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Don't even give me a second to introduce myself, but does not matter. So, you're an Elric then?"

Al nodded, feeling a little befuddled at this weird conversation. "Sorry, I really don't understand what this is about. Why do are you asking for my brother?" He felt obliged to keep asking until this guy spilt the beans, because this stranger was sure as hell NOT seeing brother till he knew what was going on.

The man, still veiled in darkness, grinned like a dark version of truth. Reaching forward, alchemic tattoos were imprinted on his knuckles. Al didn't have time to respond when the arrays irrupted into a blue glow and red lines of heat shot from his finger tips and sliced at his elbows.

Alphonse gasped in horror when both his forearm were sliced off. Unable to summon his transmutation, he turned and ram his shoulder against the door, to alert Edward. But the action was halted when metal hands grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. The armor was stunned at the inhuman strength as the brawny man stood over him, glaring down at his soul fire red eyes.

Reaching down, he picked up one of Al's disposed arms and looked inside. His deadpanned look grew into a mischievous smile upon seeing the empty shell of an arm. "Well well well…" he tossed it aside, the dismembered limb clanking on the floor.

"Apparently I just got the evidence I needed."

Al struggled to get up, but without the support of his arms, he could only wiggle helplessly on the floor. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" He gagged out between strained breaths.

"Like I'm gonna bother telling you my name. All I'm gonna say is… young Elric, you're under arrest for attempting human transmutation."

Al's world when dark, fear kicking him into high gear as he brought his knee up and bucked the man's back. Knocking him forward, his face crunching against the wall.

Growling, the man wiped the blood from his nose and brought his knuckles up. The same welding lasers shot out, burning the floor like hot butter before reaching Al's legs. Like his arms, the armored legs didn't stand a chance against the controlled heat as his legs were sliced off. His torso cluttered to the floor, helmet shaking in horror. Now, he was utterly defenseless.

But the real fear hit when the man walked past him, heading towards the locked door. "No, no!" He cried, shaking his helmet every which way he could manage. "Leave him alone!"

"So he's in there, thanks for confirming this." His knuckles glowed as he melted the door knob. But then, he stopped. Turning on his heel, he came over and gripped Al by his arm stump, confusing the armored boy.

"I'm afraid this has caused too much of a ruckus, so you'll be coming with me."

When slight relief washed through Al, the feeling was squashed by the man's next set of words.

"But, you have provided enough evidence to also convict your brother—the Fullmetal alchemist." With another display of strength, he hoisted the armor onto his back. "Have no fear, your fate is not a grim one. I can't speak for your brother, we'll see later."

"Don't, please, I'm begging you." Al pleaded with whatever strength he had left, voice broken and tearful. "Don't hurt my brother!"


End file.
